


Seraph

by aserenitatum



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, Supernatural - Freeform, content warning - blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: She sees the wings first.Stacie stands stock still, frozen in shock, gripping the bag of take out. The wings are big and wide, white feathers with an iridescent golden sheen to them and Stacie feels her eyes fill with tears at the sight of them. She’s crying and she’s not sure why, but she feels a weight on her chest and her whole skin prickles.





	Seraph

**Author's Note:**

> uses Pitch Perfect 1 as a jumping point. Let's call it canon-adjacent.

She sees the wings first.  

Stacie stands stock still, frozen in shock, gripping the bag of take out. The wings are big and wide, white feathers with an iridescent golden sheen to them and Stacie feels her eyes fill with tears at the sight of them. She’s crying and she’s not sure why, but she feels a weight on her chest and her whole skin prickles.  

It all happens very quickly. Stacie reaches up to wipe away her tears and the take out bag she’s holding crinkles at the movement and makes noise, and suddenly the wings are gone and there’s a loud, primal scream of pain that echoes loudly and rings in Stacie’s ears.  

Aubrey’s turning to her in surprise and fear, and Stacie can’t even start to process what she’s just seen but Aubrey’s crumpling to the floor and Stacie can see that she's naked and there’s blood dripping steadily down her shoulders and pooling onto the floor.  

“What are you doing here?” Aubrey asks, eyes wide and voice panicked and her whole body trembling.  

Stacie doesn’t answer, too distracted and hyper-focused on the blood coming from between Aubrey’s shoulder blades.  

“Are you—” Stacie has to stop because she’s not sure what she wants to ask. “Aubrey, are you okay?”  

She finally looks away from the blonde’s back and meets Aubrey’s eyes and the woman looks like she’s going to have a panic attack when she shakes her head.  

“You need to leave,” Aubrey whispers, but there’s a sharp edge to it and now Stacie’s frowning because this is all too confusing.  

“No, you’re hurt,” Stacie protests, gestures with her hand as if to say “see?” when Aubrey scrunches up her face, body shaking and it looks like she’s in immeasurable pain.  

“Stacie, get out!” she screams, breathing with difficulty but before Stacie can protest again, the wings are back.  

Aubrey whimpers and looks away, eyes closing as her body trembles but Stacie can’t tear her eyes away from the blonde. Comprehension hits her like a brick to the head when her dense brain finally accepts that the wings are attached to Aubrey and _holy motherfucking shit_.  

Aubrey’s crying and there’s blood on the wings— _her wings_ , Stacie’s brain corrects—and Stacie’s not sure what she’s supposed to do. Medical school and years of being a doctor don’t exactly prepare you or give you any guidelines on what to do when faced with a person with apparently bleeding wings.  

“Can you please leave?” Aubrey asks in a small, pleading voice, and she’s curled in on herself but it’s really hard for her to make herself small with those —quite honestly, _majestic_ — wings.  

“But you’re hurt,” Stacie whispers. Shame is coming off the blonde in waves and Stacie can feel the emotion cloying all around them but she can’t stand to see Aubrey like this and she definitely doesn’t want to leave her behind in a pool of her own blood.  

Aubrey looks at her, their eyes meet, and Stacie is filled with sorrow like she’s never felt before, she can practically feel Aubrey’s pain as her own and the emotion is overwhelming.  

“I want to help,” Stacie begs, not even noticing that there are tears rolling down her own cheeks. “Aubrey, let me help, please.”  

Aubrey eyes her carefully, like an animal caught in a trap, and even though Stacie knows she’s under close scrutiny, she can’t help but let her eyes trail over Aubrey’s shoulders, across the wide white wings and back to her face, relieved to see that Aubrey’s breathing has calmed down considerably and that her body isn’t shaking anymore.  

“Okay,” Aubrey says in a small voice and Stacie all but drops the bag of take out on the floor, moving closer.  

Aubrey’s arms are wrapped around her knees where she’s tensely curled up and Stacie’s not sure how she can help, but they need to start somewhere.  

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Stacie says, tries to muster up an encouraging tone.  

“I’m naked,” Aubrey warns when Stacie holds out a hand for Aubrey to take.  

“I can see that,” Stacie says in a teasing voice and then she wants to kick herself because what kind of person flirts with someone who’s clearly having a situation.

Aubrey blinks up at her in surprise.  

“I’m a doctor, I’ve seen it all,” Stacie reassures.  

“Not this you haven’t,” Aubrey says and _touché_.  

Stacie’s not sure exactly how she’s going to help Aubrey up, isn’t sure what Aubrey’s centre of gravity is and how the wings play into that, but she knows she’d feel infinitely worse if the blonde slips in the blood so when Aubrey reaches for both Stacie’s hands and basically hauls herself up, Stacie’s happy enough with how it goes.  

Except now Aubrey’s standing up and she’s stark naked and not in the least bit shy about it and there’s blood dripping from her wings. Aubrey reaches out with a hand as the left wing curls forwards and she’s softly running her fingers over the feathers. She straightens her back and her wings flutter behind her, as if she’s stretching them and Stacie can see goosebumps break out over Aubrey’s skin as her eyes slide closed and she softly sighs.  

Stacie feels like she’s intruding, but she can’t stop looking at Aubrey, at her perfect body, at her wings, at her face, at the light that seems to glow around her.  

“What are you?” Stacie whispers, and it’s mostly to herself but Aubrey’s eyes snap open and Stacie hates that she’s ruined whatever peace Aubrey seems to have been in.  

“That’s not really important,” Aubrey says, voice melodic and her wings drop behind her and Stacie’s reminded of a swan tucking its wings by its side and it’s a weird analogy but that’s exactly what it looks like Aubrey’s doing. Her wings don’t disappear but they aren’t open wide anymore and Stacie looks over them again, intrigued, dazed. Her gaze trails down to the tips and where they’re almost reaching the floor and Stacie sighs when she sees they’re soaked in the blood pooled there.  

“Your…” she starts but then just finds it easier to point and Aubrey looks down, letting out a strangled sound of frustration.  

“I need to clean this up,” Aubrey says with a deep sigh.  

“You’re covered in blood,” Stacie (un)helpfully points out. “We should probably clean you up first and then the floor.”  

Aubrey nods, but when she moves to take a step, Stacie’s hands shoot out to stop her.  

“Wait!” she yells and Aubrey freezes, leg mid-air. “Your feet are covered in blood, you’re gonna track it everywhere,” Stacie exclaims, and she runs to the kitchen to get paper towels. When she’s back, she doesn’t even hesitate to drop to her knees in front of Aubrey and wipe down her feet and it’s not until Aubrey steps to the side and offers up her other foot that Stacie realises what a compromising position they’re in. If she looks up, she’s going to get a very close and intimate look at Aubrey’s very private parts and her blush is immediate and fierce, made worse when her brain decides to play devil’s advocate and starts giving her the intruding thought to _just_   _look up_.  

Aubrey clears her throat, and Stacie finishes cleaning her foot of most of the blood and when she steps aside, Stacie gets a good look at the pool of blood on the floor and groans.  

“Chloe’s gonna kill me,” Stacie mutters.  

“She’ll understand.” 

“I barely understand,” Stacie says, getting up and tossing the used paper towels into the pool of blood. “Come on,” Stacie urges, leads Aubrey towards the bathroom.  

“So…” Stacie starts when they’re standing in the bathroom. “How does this work, exactly?”  

She’s gesturing vaguely to Aubrey’s wings, and Aubrey laughs and it’s a welcome change in atmosphere.  

“I take a shower first and then we clean the feathers,” Aubrey says, already reaching to pull her hair up into a bun and it takes all of Stacie’s willpower not to let her eyes drag down the blonde’s body.  

“Okay,” Stacie says, very pointedly looking away and as a result missing Aubrey’s coy smile. “What can I do?”  

“There’s a bucket in the kitchen under the sink. Can you fill it with water and some dish soap?”  

“Sure. You gonna be okay here?”  

Aubrey watches her with a peculiar look on her face.  

“How are you not freaking out right now?” Aubrey whispers softly and Stacie shrugs, eyes flitting over Aubrey’s adorable frown.  

“I have no idea.”  

Aubrey looks down at her lips, and Stacie flushes hotly in response.  

“Stacie?”  

“Hm?”  

“Go.”  

And maybe it’s because Aubrey’s command for her to leave is so much different than it had been when she’d first found her, but Stacie can’t help but grin goofily as she turns away and leaves Aubrey in the shower.  

She knocks on the bathroom door a few minutes later and Aubrey calls out for her to come in and she’s holding the bucket of water in one hand and the bottle of dish soap in the other.  

“I didn’t know how much I should put in,” Stacie explains, looking down at the bucket and when she looks up, her breath hitches. The shower has not only scrubbed Aubrey’s skin clean of the blood, but she’s radiant again, and the steam curling around them makes her seem like something straight out of a fairytale.  

Aubrey bends down to grab something from the bottom of the bathtub and Stacie quickly looks away again. There’s a soft whoosh and then Aubrey’s wings snap open and Stacie looks on as the end of the right wing smacks into the wall and Stacie’s immediate response is to grimace.

“Ow, fuck,” Aubrey curses, and Stacie looks at her just in time to see her frown and reach out to rub at the feathers.  

“Do they hurt?” she blurts out because she’s still _so fucking confused_.  

“No,” Aubrey says softly, her fingers still softly massaging over her wing. 

“But earlier, you were crying. It looked like it hurt.”  

“I forgot how tender they are,” Aubrey explains but it leaves Stacie even more perplexed. Stacie looks at the grooming brush in Aubrey’s hand and is about to ask what it’s for when Aubrey speaks again. “Do you want to help me?”  

Her answer is immediate. “Of course.”  

Aubrey instructs her on how much dish soap to add to the bucket of water and tosses the brush into the bucket, splashing them both a little and Stacie yelps but then Aubrey giggles and it’s such a lovely sound that Stacie can’t stay mad.  

Aubrey turns around and Stacie finally gets a good, close look at her wings, where they’re attached to her body just below her shoulder blades and they’re even more magnificent up close. Stacie reaches out, trails her fingers over the base of the wings and Aubrey’s breath hitches and Stacie’s already pulling her hand back in remorse.  

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”  

“No, it—that felt really nice,” Aubrey says softly so Stacie does it again, reaching out and flitting her fingers over the skin between Aubrey’s shoulders, over the reddened skin where she’d seen blood earlier and Aubrey softly moans.  

“What do I do?” Stacie asks in a whisper, not wanting to break the still serenity in the bathroom.  

“Just, uhm—” Aubrey clears her throat. “Dip the brush in the bucket and slowly brush over the feathers until they’re clean.”  

She does as instructed, and when Stacie puts her hand on the small of Aubrey’s back to hold her still, there’s a sharp intake of breath. Stacie’s slowly brushing over Aubrey’s feathers and she’s in complete awe; they seem to respond to her movements, and she can feel them ripple with energy beneath the brush and it’s almost too bizarre to believe.  

She’s so focused on the wings that her mouth gets away from her brain, and she ends up softly saying, “This is definitely not how I pictured it would be if I ever got you naked.” 

Her eyes close with embarrassment at her confession, but then she feels Aubrey’s wings shake softly under her hands and she opens her eyes to see the blonde smiling widely over her shoulder.  

“Me neither.”  

It’s a bit of a startling confession to Stacie, who hadn’t thought Aubrey even liked her all that much, but then Aubrey’s turning away with a blush and she knows the blonde’s words are genuine.  

They continue in charged silence, until Stacie takes a step back and tosses the brush back into the bucket.  

“I think we’re all done,” she says, methodically looking over the iridescent wings. “How do you dry them?”  

Stacie laughs loudly when Aubrey glances over at the blow drier on Chloe’s bathroom counter.  

“Seriously?”  

“Yes,” Aubrey confirms and Stacie reaches for the blow drier, plugging it in and turning it on.  

Aubrey flinches when the hot air makes contact with her right wing, and it twitches and Stacie immediately pulls the blow drier away.  

“Shit, sorry, what’s wrong?” she quickly says.  

“Too hot,” Aubrey says through gritted teeth, her shoulders tense.  

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Stacie says quickly but Aubrey’s shaking her head.  

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.”  

Stacie doesn’t try to apologise again, just turns the setting to lowest heat and turns the blow drier on Aubrey’s wings again. Aubrey’s wings tremble softly and Stacie’s about to ask what’s wrong when Aubrey moans, reaches out to plant a hand against the wall to steady herself and Stacie flushes when she figures out that this is making Aubrey feel very, _very_ good.  

Stacie runs her fingers over the feathers, making sure they’re dry as she moves onto the next part and Aubrey actually shudders in response and even though her back is to Stacie, she can see the tips of Aubrey’s ears turn red and it takes everything in her not to lean in and press her lips to Aubrey’s neck.  

She actively suppresses the feeling by drying the rest of Aubrey’s wings, and when she’s done she runs a hand along Aubrey’s spine, taking advantage of all the touching she’s being allowed to do.  

“All done,” Stacie says, voice thick with arousal and Aubrey doesn’t turn her head to look at her but she does sigh softly, almost in disappointment.  

“Will you wait for me in the living room?” Aubrey asks softly.  

“Of course,” Stacie says, drags her fingers over Aubrey’s back one last time before leaving, grabbing the bucket as she goes. She closes the bathroom door behind her and leans back against it, lets out a deep breath.  

She spots the pool of blood in the hallway on her way to the kitchen and stops, decides to clean it up and while scrubbing away at Chloe’s floor she notes that it had seemed like a lot more blood than it actually is so it’s quick work. She’s on autopilot as she wipes down the floor one last time and walks to the kitchen, emptying the bucket with bloodied water in the sink and washing her hands.  

The food is still in the bag on the floor next to the counter and Stacie laughs mirthlessly when she sees it.  

She has no idea what she’s just seen or dealt with, and she doesn’t want to even start thinking about it because she can already feel a headache coming on at the possibilities, because what she’s seen and touched stretches the limits of her rational brain.  

“Hey,” Aubrey says softly, and Stacie whirls around to look at her.  

She’s looking down, playing with her fingers and she looks shy and hesitant and this isn’t the Aubrey that she knows. Aubrey’s wings are tucked behind her like before but they’re still impressive and Stacie’s filled with joy that Aubrey isn’t trying to hide them anymore. She’s a smart girl, and she can put two and two together, especially when she’d figured out that Aubrey can feel sensations in her wings, and Aubrey hiding her wings had caused her unfathomable pain.  

“You hungry?” Stacie asks cheerfully, and it makes Aubrey look up at her, puzzled. “I brought food.”  

Aubrey laughs softly, nods. She watches closely as Stacie grabs some plates, cutlery, and the bag of food and ushers Aubrey towards the living room.  

Before Stacie can settle onto the couch and start unpacking the food, Aubrey reaches out and wraps her fingers around the brunette’s wrist, stops her and pulls her close.  

“Stacie, thank you,” she says sincerely, wraps her arms around the brunette in a tight hug. Stacie happily leans into it, hands hovering over Aubrey’s back, not sure where to put them. Aubrey’s pulling away far too quickly for Stacie’s liking, but then her own stomach grumbles and she reluctantly sits down on the couch next to Aubrey, mindful of the feathers.  

They eat in silence, and it’s quiet for a long while after they’re done. 

“Why are you here?” Aubrey asks softly, not wanting to break the stillness of the room but knowing they need to have a talk.

“You asked me to stay?” Stacie says but Aubrey’s shaking her head.  

“No, I mean, why did you bring food earlier?”  

“Chloe texted me this morning and said you’d be here and to check up on you,” Stacie says, gestures vaguely to the food. “I figured it couldn’t hurt.”  

“Chloe,” Aubrey breathes, shakes her head with fond exasperation.  

Aubrey reaches for her hand and Stacie’s heart stops at the contact, and she lets out a laboured breath when Aubrey leads Stacie’s hand to the tip of her wing, places it there and nods and Stacie understands, slowly smoothes her fingers over the feathers.  

“You feel that?” Stacie asks in awe and Aubrey nods.  

“They’re still really sensitive,” Aubrey explains but it confuses Stacie more than it clarifies.  

“Why?”  

“I just got them back,” Aubrey says and she’s not meeting Stacie’s eyes.  

“When?”  

“This morning.”  

Stacie’s eyes go wide and she stops moving her fingers over Aubrey’s wing.  

“How long has it been?”  

“Hm?”  

“How long’s it been since you’ve had them?” Stacie asks, and Aubrey shivers when Stacie strokes across her wing.  

“Twenty years,” Aubrey whispers and Stacie’s fingers still.  

Stacie’s “what?” goes unspoken but Aubrey sees it in her eyes.  

“When Chloe jokes that I’m her oldest friend, she’s not kidding.”  

The mention of Chloe gives Stacie pause, makes her sit up straighter when she mulls over the facts in front of her. “If you only got your wings back today, why does Chloe have a brush for them and what is clearly a tank top designed to be worn with wings?”  

Aubrey bites her lip and doesn’t answer immediately, isn’t sure how to answer but Stacie’s a smart woman and she figures it out.  

“No…” she says with disbelief strongly colouring the tone. “Chloe’s a…?” Stacie isn’t sure how to finish the question because she’s not even sure she knows what Aubrey is. “Chloe has wings?!”  

“Yes,” Aubrey confirms and it’s almost as if that’s more surprising than physically seeing Aubrey with her wings.  

“Wow,” Stacie says, sits back against the couch, fingers still stroking absentmindedly across Aubrey’s wing. “If I wake up and it turns out this is all a dream, I’m gonna be so pissed.” 

Aubrey laughs loudly at that, and it’s amazing to hear the sound and Stacie can’t help but smile widely.  

“Where does she put them?” Stacie asks with an endearing frown.  

“We can tuck them away,” Aubrey says simply and Stacie turns that frown towards Aubrey.  

“But how does that work? Like, anatomically?”  

Aubrey laughs, suddenly remembering that she’s talking to a doctor. “I can’t explain it, I’m sorry. I just know that we can tuck them away at will.”  

Stacie’s eyes stare off into the distance, and her frown deepens and Aubrey thinks it’s because she can’t figure out the science behind it so when Stacie’s words go in another direction, Aubrey’s surprised.  

“So why couldn’t you? Earlier? You tucked them away and it hurt and you were bleeding.”  

Aubrey had really hoped that Stacie wouldn’t make that connection but she knows she’s constantly underestimating the woman and it’s truly impressive how Stacie had gotten to that analysis.  

“I haven’t had my wings for so long; my body isn’t used to it anymore. It’ll get easier with time.”  

“Is it ever completely painless?”  

“No.” 

Stacie turns to her, concern painted clear across her face and Aubrey tries to smile reassuringly at her.  

“They’re still super sensitive,” Aubrey says, plays with the feathers where her other wing is folded next to her leg.  

“They’re so…” Stacie starts, words reverent but she doesn’t finish the sentence and it makes Aubrey squirm in anticipation. “They’re so you.”  

“What’s that mean?” Aubrey asks softly, but it’s out of curiosity and intrigue and Stacie swallows thickly.  

“They’re exquisite,” she whispers and Stacie thinks it’s insane that it’s taken her literally seeing Aubrey at her most vulnerable to finally reveal her bottled up feelings.  

Aubrey reaches out, tucks a strand of hair behind Stacie’s ear and her fingers are soft and warm and Stacie realises she’s been touching Aubrey all this time but Aubrey hasn’t touched her once so she closes her eyes, revels in the sensation, soaks up as much of it as she can.  

“How long have you had feelings for me?” Aubrey murmurs. 

She feels warmth bloom in her chest at the words, nuzzles into Aubrey’s palm where it’s cupping her face.  

“About fifteen years.”  

“Since freshman year?” Aubrey asks and it’s in a level tone and Stacie doesn’t want to open her eyes to see if Aubrey’s reacting well or badly, wants to stretch out this moment for as long as possible in case this is her last chance.  

“Yeah,” she breathes, and then there’s another hand on her and Aubrey’s cupping her face, thumbs softly sweeping over her cheeks.  

“Stacie, look at me,” Aubrey urges and Stacie’s eyes flutter open.  

Aubrey’s smiling at her, eyes sparkling and she looks like she’s glowing and it takes Stacie's breath away.  

“You should have said something sooner,” Aubrey whispers, and Stacie’s about to protest when Aubrey shifts closer, lips brushing against Stacie’s and swallowing what she was about to say.  

Stacie feels an overwhelming sense of calm wash over her and Aubrey’s skin is warm where Stacie reaches up to cup the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.  

Aubrey moans into her mouth and Stacie genuinely thinks she’s died and gone to heaven, but then she’s pulling away breathlessly with an epiphany.  

“I can’t believe I’m making out with a literal angel.”  

“I’m not an angel,” Aubrey presses, leans in for another kiss but Stacie turns her head.  

Aubrey’s lips are dangerous and alluring and Stacie knows that kissing the blonde will make her lose her train of thought.  

“You’re not?”  

Aubrey growls in protest when Stacie pushes her away, and it makes Stacie laugh, reach out and smoothen out the frown on Aubrey’s face.  

“Chloe’s an angel,” Aubrey gives but it just makes Stacie frown.  

“You and Chloe aren’t the same thing?” Stacie asks, surprised, but she’s not sure why. She hasn’t seen Chloe’s wings and up until today she hadn’t even known that Chloe wasn’t human.  

“No.”  

Stacie’s quiet for a while and Aubrey takes that as a sign that she’s moved on, so she leans in again but Stacie ducks away, grins when she sees Aubrey’s petulant pout. She ends up pushing Aubrey even further away, shifting them so Aubrey’s back is pressed into the couch and Stacie throws a leg over her lap and straddles her, and when Stacie places her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders, her fingers brush against her feathers. Aubrey’s eyes go dark with want and her hands grip Stacie’s hips tightly, pull them roughly into her body.  

Stacie grins and it’s so smug and Aubrey wants to wipe it away so she does, kissing the woman deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth and Stacie has the sudden thought that angels shouldn’t be allowed to do things as filthy as Aubrey is doing to her mouth but then that thought sparks other questions.  

“If you’re not an angel, what are you?” Stacie mumbles against Aubrey’s lips and she groans in response, drops her face into the crook of Stacie’s neck.  

“I’m a couple of spheres higher than Chloe,” Aubrey explains, teeth nipping at the spot where Stacie’s neck meets her shoulder.  

“What does that even mean?”  

“There’s a hierarchy of angels.”  

“What’s the hierarchy? Who decides that? I have so many questions,” Stacie says rapidly and Aubrey finally pulls away completely. 

She can see that Stacie’s rational brain has _finally_ switched on and even though she thinks it’s the most inconvenient time for it, she knows that Stacie’s going to be distracted by that beautifully inquisitive brain of hers needing answers.  

“Ask away,” Aubrey says with a sigh, leaning back.  

“Do you have powers? Is that why you’re always so radiant? Why can’t other people see how you’re always fucking glowing? Can you fly? Oh my god, can you fly?! Wait, when you keep talking about pressure from your father, who are you talking about? How long have you been alive? Are you from heaven? Are there, like, Da Vinci paintings of you? Are you in the bible? Who took your wings from you? If you’re from heaven, what are you doing here on earth? How did you get your wings back? Are you even allowed to have sex if you’re an angel? Can you die? Do you get old? I mean, obviously you don’t, because look at you,” she says, gestures to Aubrey’s body before taking a deep breath and continuing, “But still, how do you get injured if you don’t get old? How do you bleed? Do different angels have different coloured wings? Chloe says you grew up together but when was that? How is that possible? Who’s your mom? Who’s your—”  

Stacie pulls away with a gasp, eyes going comically wide and Aubrey can’t help but smile, knows what’s coming next even as she softly runs her fingers along Stacie’s thighs.  

“Aubrey?” Stacie asks with trepidation and she seems to be focusing on one thing even though Aubrey can see that her head is still buzzing with questions.  

“Yes?”  

“Is your dad God?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact™: I literally emailed a Doctor in Warsaw whose speciality is theorising about the anatomy and physiology of supernatural beings for this fic.


End file.
